Potions with Draco and the Princess
by Sugarcube18
Summary: Potions, a note, Draco Malfoy, and the Princess, Oh and Neville catching on fire!
1. Potions and the note

It was in the middle of potions when she got hit by a ball of paper. At that moment Snape was lecturing and as he turned away she picked up the parchment and straightened it. Her eyes scanned over it with skill and she tried to process the hidden meaning behind the words. There had to be one, right?

_'Granger,_

_You look decent today.__**( this was then hastily crossed out)** You're appearance is slightly less ugly than normal today, __mudblood__. Good work._

_Malfoy__'_

He had crossed out 'you look decent'? Why would he do that? Malfoy was always sure of himself. Why would he suddenly not be? She had to investigate this further. She quickly scribbled a response back on her sheet of parchment. Draco was sitting behind her so she tossed it back wards. She heard paper crinkling and then a slight pause before a small… chuckle? What the Hell was up today? Was it April Fools? No, wizards don't celebrate that kind of holiday. This time the parchment hit her directly on her back. She bent swiftly to pick it up. It read…

_'Wow, __Malfoy__, I guess I could say the same to you, but that would be a pitiful lie. You look as ugly as normal. I also didn't know that they taught you to compliment MUGGLE-BORNS in your household. Maybe I should call your daddy to ask him how you learned such nice manners. You couldn't possibly have gotten it from him. __Your mother then?_

_The suggestion that the statement I made was even close to a compliment is completely unfounded, since I did not say anything that could be considered nice at all. I merely stated that __you look ugly every day and that today you managed to some how dim the ugliness down a tad bit. __Nothing nice at all.'_

She smiled at the paper in her hands. Then she folded up and placed it in her robe pocket just as Snape walked by. Unfortunately for her though he saw her movements and turned to address her.

"Miss Granger, What do you have there?" He asked menacingly. She cringed, 'what to do, what to do?'

"PROFESSOR, NEVILLE!" Harry screamed at Snape and Snape turned to see Neville Longbottom's Robes erupted in blue flames just as the bell rang. Hermione's eyes furrowed for a second before Malfoy walked by whispering, "You owe me one, Granger."

She just smiled before gathering her books. She had fully intended to follow Harry and Ron out to the great hall, but she stopped when she saw Draco heading toward the dungeons. She turned to follow him. He was right she did owe him and it was her duty as a Gryffindor student to fulfill that debt.

She after all was the Gryffindor princess. What example would she be setting if she let a Slytherin do something nice for her without returning the favor?

**Please review! I don't like it too much, but I always over criticize my own work. Plus it was just something I whipped up in about an hour and you can probably tell. Signed _Sugarcube18 _ **


	2. You're welcome

He didn't know why she was following him, but he knew that she was. Her footsteps fell lightly on the stone floor. They sounded like raindrops or something tiny and light like that. Her footsteps where a lot different than her personality. Her personality was witty, brave, and smart; these were qualities he had come to expect from her. Her footsteps stopped.

"Malfoy," she called quietly as if hoping that he hadn't heard. Maybe she wasn't as brave as he had thought.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. She stood there in the dungeons looking so out of place and timid. Where had the Gryffindor Princess gone? She surely wasn't the girl before him that stood there, looking so small and studying her feet. He took a few steps closer to her. They stood a few feet apart.

"Yeah, Granger?" He asked and he was surprised by how soft his voice had sounded. She looked up at him.

"Thanks, you know for covering for me. I think that it was really nice." He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. So it was the Gryffindor Princess after all, being the righteous person all Gryffindor's where and thanking him for his good deeds.

"Don't thank me. If Snape had read that note I would have gotten in trouble too. Self-preservation, you know." He shrugged and placed his hand in his robe pockets. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You're really an ass, you know that!?" She told him more than asked and he smiled. He liked her angry.

"So I'm told, Granger." He laughed and she glared.

"Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Why are you so unwilling to accept thanks? Can't you just say 'you're welcome'?" she huffed angrily. His heart clenched as she blew a hair off her face. He loved her angry. Her face got all red and she started stomping her feet like a child. SO. DAMN. CUTE.

Her lips started to pout and he decided that he needed to just get one taste, just for once. Even if she slapped him after he wouldn't mind.

Her lips were warm and moist and she tasted of strawberries. He loved it. His tongue started begging for entrance and he realized that his kiss was desperate. She started to respond to him and she opened her mouth. He almost died and he prayed to Merlin that this wasn't just another dream.

Dreams of her were never this good though, and he knew that he would never regret the fact that he had gave that note to her as her legs hooked around his waist. She really did look perfect today. He felt her tongue push itself into his mouth and he almost came in his pants.

Her tongue was so timid, but he could feel the longing in her kiss. His back hit a wall and he thought about how unexpected this was, even for him who had probably started this whole thing to begin with. He was passionately kissing the GRIFFENDOR Princess. She was now trying frantically to get him out of his robe while kissing him.

Actually he was pretty sure this is what she had planned on doing the minute she had started following him. Damn, there was a reason that they didn't admit many smart people into Gryffindor. Only someone who was extremely brave and smart could have made him fall in love.

Now he, Draco Malfoy, was kissing the Gryffindor Princess. He broke off their kiss to catch his breath and she stared to lick his neck. He had to let it out. The words he had been dying to say the minute she had expressed her thanks.

"You're welcome, Granger." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Hey! I just wanted to tell all of you that this will be the end of this story unless you guys want me to continue it. If you do maybe you can suggest where it should go from here. READ AND REVIEW! _Sugarcube18_**


End file.
